


never enough (taking the world off your shoulders)

by jinyoungies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom Jackson, Edging, Humiliation, Light Choking, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Punishments, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Mark, Teasing, brat!mark, embarrassed!mark, mark has a nipple piercing in this oh GOD, mark has a thing for jackson's deep voice, mentions of praise kink, only some plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungies/pseuds/jinyoungies
Summary: because according to jackson, trying out new things once in a while never hurts anyone.





	never enough (taking the world off your shoulders)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the proudest of this but i hope you enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> for ali -as always- aka my favourite sub mark enthusiast <3 sorry i kept you waiting.
> 
> title from 'how to live' by simple creatures.

jackson didn’t usually set any rules between him and mark. _yes_ , they were in a relationship for almost 2 and a half years now, but with that said, _yes_ , both of them knew that they’re their own people with their own independence and no need for restraints and constantly needing to rely on each other at all costs of all aspects. to make it even simpler: each of them was their own person, if it wasn’t obvious enough already. they loved their free space and both of them would most probably agree that if they were constantly on each other or with each other, they wouldn’t bare to stay together for any longer than a month. just how they were, and how their relationship was. no big deal.

 

_emphasis on the word usually, jackson thought. that didn’t necessarily mean always, right?_

 

now, jackson himself wasn't sure what this meant, which however didn't last too long: perhaps a thought reached his head which he didn’t think he’d ever wish to put into practise. _strange_ , he once again thought before he picked up his phone from the desk near him and checked the time. 8:29 am. he had 31 minutes until he had to be at work. _not bad, jackson. you have time._  yet,in contrast to what he thought a few minutes ago and what he was thinking now, was rather unusual, when taking their dynamic into consideration and how things between the two of them were usually peaceful both romantically and, _sexually,_ and  _jackson being jackson,_ the second he thought about thought about changing things up and perhaps trying out something new, he made a mental promise within himself to at least try and ask mark about it. surely it wouldn't hurt neither of them if they clearly agreed to add some things here and there in bed. yet again, no big deal.

 

with the same thought hitting jackson's head over and over again with no apparent will of leaving until what he wishes for is done, he decides to come to another mental conclusion about what exactly he was going to do. mark wasn't always the type to casually submit and do everything jackson said and commanded, and even though despite jackson being exactly what you would imagine a horny teenager to be like, he knew how to keep his cool when it came to mark. truthfully, he was too precious to him and he would never forgive himself if he did something, or anything for that matter, to hurt him in any way unless he implied he wanted it,  _if you know what i mean._ jackson didn't have much time left before he had to leave, so he thought he'd make this short and simple. what he insisted on doing before he left for work was just the beginning, well, more like the beginning _and_ the middle of the potential story if we're talking of it in more practical terms. and to make it even clearer, he couldn't wait much longer considering the same thought had already been particularly torturing him from the inside ever since he thought of it, so he decided to act upon it already as he put his phone back in his pocket and started to make his way upstairs, to their bedroom where mark had still been asleep. 

 

_and not to be soft or anything,_  jackson thought to himself, _but mark was so, so incredibly cute when he was asleep._ jackson loved his messy his hair looked, how soft his lips were, how pretty the older guy was both inside and out no matter what he did. he had already come to terms with the fact he loved pretty much everything about the guy many months ago, so there was no point or need in falling back and wasting time in endless love mode since at least today, that had not been jackson's primary intention at all. jackson kneels down on his part of the bed and quickly leans over to mark to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, deep down hoping he wakes up. clearly what jackson wants, jackson gets, because as soon as the younger sharply pulls away from mark's face, he sees his eyes opening widely like it was a big surprise to him.

_"baby"_ \- jackson softly whispered in mark's ear, making him shiver in surprise as a response. _"i have to leave for work soon"_   - this time his voice was back to normal, not as soft but equally as deep as it always was, yet again almost making mark shiver, and jackson could only wonder why. mark took his time to stretch his arms back and sit up on the bed, still half asleep, while jackson was still sat beside him while he waited for him to catch up with the fact jackson clearly _wanted_ _something_. mark just couldn't quite figure out what it was just yet.

 

_"this might sound strange, seeing as you only just woke up, but-"_ \- mark looked at jackson with deep confusion and curiosity at the same time and as jackson caught his eye, he proceeded to talk. he usually wouldn't bother with any of this, normally if he wanted something he's just ask mark right away hence why the older now looked slightly confused. either way, jackson proceeds. _"i have something i'd like to try out. i think you'd be up for it, but i just wanted to make sure."_

_"try out as in... wait, jackson, i don't think- what do you mean?" -_ mark said with an even more innocent look on his face. jackson definitely shouldn't be turned on right now, but somehow the fact mark looked so, _cute_ , to a point where it was almost hot, made him want to do everything he could to him, in the dirtiest ways imaginable.

 

_"just hear me out, okay?"_  jackson pressed a finger against marks's lips, ordering him to stay still. shortly after he pulled away from the bed completely, quickly tossing his jacket to the side before reaching out to his bedside table, opening it before taking a dark red _vibrator_ out. the second mark saw it, he felt his eyes glimpse as the confusion suddenly seemed to disappear, turning into pure lust as if it was the only thing you could see right through him if you saw him in the said position.

_"my plan was to put this in you and leave it whilst i'm at work. is that okay with you?"_

_"jackson, i-"_ \- mark says with a sloppy voice and a breathy tone. _"okay." -_ mark said as jackson pulled mark into his lap and swiftly turned him around so that he was fully laid down. you see, when jackson said that mark doesn't always one hundred percent _submit_ to everything jackson implies in a sexual context- this is most certainly _not_ what he meant. sometimes it takes mark more courage and a tiny little bit more of jackson's at times overpowering dominance to fully submit. almost being forced to submit was also good, and mark found that it was one of his biggest fantasies, but _this,_ and how small he felt just there, layered across jackson's lap like that; how his deep voice that he never used in front of anyone echoed in his ear- mark could never get enough. he couldn't help himself nor could he ever so slightly control his actions whenever jackson would whisper in his ear: no matter if it's situations where he innocently tells him he loves him, or situations more heated like this one. mark was undeniably weak when it came to jackson, in every way possible.

 

he was especially weak just then, when jackson rapidly pulled mark's pants down now that he had his clear word of permission, and that he knew mark was okay with what he was about to do. despite jackson obviously wanting it, he would never, _ever_  proceed with anything that mark didn't agree to. mark tries not to whine out loud the second he feels jackson's hand on his right asscheek, and despite mark's previous mentally laid out and set plan of not letting his weakness show in any way: both of them were made aware of the fact this plan immensely failed the second mark arched his back in pleasure when jackson grabbed the cheek and squeezed it lightly.  _"good boy."_ \- the younger whispers, spreading the cheeks apart and grabbing the toy, setting it to an annoyingly slow speed just to tease mark a little.  _well, not necessarily just a little._ but, at the end of the day, wasn't that the point?

 

jackson takes his precious time with slowly inserting the toy inside of mark's hole; seeing the instant effect it had on him. by now mark was the one holding his ass and spreading it wide open for jackson's display, or simply just to make it easier for him to get on with what he was doing and get it over and down with already, for mark's sake at least. it wasn't all that easy, and mark was a complete mess already: he wasn't sure how he was going hand those 5 hours of jackson being gone. he was only at work for a short shit today, so at least that was somewhat convenient, but at the same time it wasn't _exactly the best thing when you have a vibrating sex toy inside of you and you cannot breathe or sit straight like a normal human being._ this was going so well already. after jackson finally,  _finally_ fully inserts it and pulls mark's pants back up, almost immediately pulling him back into a casual position in his lap, with the older boy straddled across his thighs with his own legs almost completely exposed. mark wrapped his arms around jackson's neck, _loving_ how small he felt in the moment, and swallowed his breath in before realising how shaky his breath really turned out to become.

 

now that the toy was partially buried down inside of mark, and now that the older really felt like he couldn't move, jackson leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's nose before picking him up just to place him back down onto the bed where he was before jackson came in and before he had even suggested this _thing_. mark was regretting his decision but this time around, he let it slide and let the reoccurring curiosity within him win. " _gotta go,"_ \- he said, checking the time once more. _"i'll be back soon."_

 

_"oh and,”_  - before mark could respond, jackson gasped, pulling himself back into his previous position and grabbing his leather jacket from aside. _“you’re not allowed to touch yourself.”_

 

_"is that a rule?" -_ mark said without thinking, immediately regretting the said words. there was something about the fact they were trying out new things, and the rush mark felt of doing something they never usually do, that made him want to go through it all in order to get it.  _"what if i break it?" - ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod;_ jackson felt like he was going to explode. surprisingly enough, this was exactly the response he wanted, but the one he didn't quite expect to get from the older, and if he wasn't turned on enough already, this was where it all really kicked in. 

 

_"you don't wanna know, pretty boy. behave and you'll get a reward"_  

 

**_fuck._ **

 

mark's face suddenly bloomed with pink and red colours all over his face: trying to hide the fact he was already so extremely turned on just by jackson's voice right below his overly sensitive ear. his deep, piercing, almost literally ear-splitting voice that he could listen to all day and all night long. whether it was jackson telling him to _behave_ , or simply telling him _he looks pretty today_ ; mark didn't care, because jackson always managed to sound _so_ incredibly _hot_ he could fall dizzy at the thought. everything suddenly became so hot mark could swear the temperature in the room rose up from 0 to 100 in the space of less than a minute. how did jackson expect him not to do anything at all when it's now only been 10 minutes since jackson shoved the vibrator inside of him and he was already barely managing; inner thighs shaking, breathing increasing by the minute?

 

it was finally time for jackson to leave for work, and mark wasn't sure if he could handle 5 hours of this pure torture. hell, he didn't think he could handle one more minute of this living hell; he wondered why the  _fuck_ did he agree to this in the first place before remembering the effect jackson's voice and the way he felt so small underneath him made him feel. he was embarrassed: more embarrassed than he should have been, to a point where he almost found it hot. to make it worse, mark felt like he would find anything at any given point right now hot or attractive, but could you really blame him? the poor boy was stuck, and trust the fact he wanted to be praised for being a good boy later on: he really wasn't sure if he could do it.

 

on hour had passed, followed by another one of mark trying to distract himself but failing as the thoughts of how hot and naughty he feels right now, proceeded to make an appearance. maybe if not the immediate, yet again reoccurring thought of _"i can't do it"_ echoing in is head, maybe then he wouldn't have thought of _breaking_ the rule jackson had set. maybe if not for the fact he was so desperate and it wasn't his fault he was the type to get needy _so, so easily_ , maybe then he wouldn't think of any way at all which would get him off without jackson knowing. there was something he found so thrilling, something that made his blood boil and something he felt as though it set his being up in flames: something about the fact this was so unusual of jackson to do; usually he'd proceed to touch and do whatever mark asks him to do when things get heated, usually he'd let mark tell him what he wants. but today, jackson wants mark so  _beg_. he knew getting mark to the point of begging would be pretty hard to do, so the outcome of what he was currently trying to achieve, which is mark begging, was going to be pretty satisfactory enough on its own.

 

mark sat down on the bed the two of them shared and by then it had already been four out of the five hours mark had to suffer alone. even mark himself wasn't sure how he had even made it that far; with the fact that even the slightest thought of jackson touching him all over could make him see stars there and then without the need to actually feel anything despite so desperately wanting to. now that he thought about it, there was no other reason he would have signed up for any dumb-ass rules, or any sort of slight restriction, if it wasn't for jackson and the impact he had on him. the boy made him want, _hell_ , he made him utterly _desire_ things he would have never thought of on his own. jackson took mark to places where he'd never been, allowing to find himself through the said ways and get used to them in his own way. as much as he tried to make it look any other way: mark loved, gosh, he fucking adored how small jackson made him feel at times. he adored having all possible signs of control taken away from him and he loved how small he felt when jackson pushed him against the nearest wall.

that's exactly when he started casually feeling the toy rub against his prostate; the sensitive bundle of muscles so overstimulated, making mark arch his back in response without noticing. he was so tempted. so tempted to just shimmy his pants down and touch himself already; if only he had jackson's permission to do so, oh _gosh_ , he'd do anything to-

 

before he could react in any other way, mark started to feel his hand gently pressing down the outline of his length through his boxers. this was also before he could realise that his other hand was reaching out and up to his own chest, teasing himself just a little more before perking at his right nipple. he didn't know how and why he was doing this, touching and teasing himself, knowing that if jackson had found out, gosh, he didn't even know what he would do. he could only guess jackson might either start hungrily kissing him before moving down to his neck and his collarbones and marking them up so  _others will know who he belongs to,_ or that he presses him down in his lap and spanks him until he  _learns his lesson_ or, simply,  _learns how to be a good boy and now break his rules_. only god knew what awaited him if jackson found out. and somehow that's what made mark want to do it even more- he wanted to know, he wanted to see what jackson would do if he doesn't follow and do what he says. as bratty of him as it sounds, mark loved it. 

so naturally, he kept himself guessing.

 

_well, this was only until jackson slams the door open for mark's surprise._

_and he doesn't look impressed at all._

 

mark is completely and so painfully hard by that point, so hard to a point where it hurts and he could cry at any given moment. did jackson see him? hold on, why is he home so early? mark knew- he thought jackson was-

 

_"j-jackson i-"_ \- mark doesn't think he's ever been this embarrassed in his life. technically, the vibrator was still inside him, still on an awfully slow setting that could still drive mark insane, and his blood was still equally as up and running, pumping through his veins like never before just like it has the entire time jackson was gone, but somehow, he was still embarrassed as he laid down on the bed and watched jackson particularly throw himself onto him.

 

_"i thought i told you not to touch yourself?"_ \- jackson immediately pulls mark's hands away from his chest and pins them above his head using just one hand, his grip just about tight enough for mark to shiver in place as he closes his eyes in embarrassment. mark hisses in response and pulls his head to the side simply because he was too scared and his cheeks were too red to properly look at him. he really shouldn't be turned on right now. he _really, really_ shouldn't be turned on when jackson leans over to bite his earlobe. the only thing that could, rightfully, get him this turned on, would be the fact the other one of jackson's hands is now making its way up to mark's neck, squeezing gently but enough to make mark hiss and gasp for air before jackson lets go again. mark whines under his breath as jackson tears his shirt off of him and whispers in his ear, with the same voice that drives mark absolutely and totally crazy, _"you like this, don't you? you like going against what i say? little brat."_ \- by that point mark could swear jackson was grunting in his ear. with that said, he could also swear that if jackson did anything beyond that, mark would most definitely start crying.

 

that's also when jackson decides it would be a  _brilliant_ idea to place his thigh in-between mark's legs, causing them to spread wide apart before wrapping them back around. with the vibrator still inside of mark's overstimulated hole, and with jackson's lacking intention of taking it out anytime soon, mark presses his weight down on jackson's muscular thigh again, which size-wise was much bigger than his- which, obviously enough, he didn't seem to mind- causing him to try even harder not to let out a loud moan in response. mark slowly grinds down on jackson's thigh and prays he doesn't notice, because mark is so needy he will pretty much do anything to get any friction near his cock. knowing he couldn't go any faster, he continued on with his slow pace.

 

_today wasn't mark's lucky day._ with jackson letting go of the previous position only to grab mark's hips and stop him from moving, mark could tell today might have been one of the _worst_ days of his life. the older guy couldn't hold it in anymore, and with that said, a loud whimper of _"hmm"_ escaped him as he still tried his best not to look at jackson, only whining at the lack of physical contact near his length.

  
_“i didn’t even touch you anywhere,”_ jackson says, his voice throaty and deep. _“not your pretty cock"_ \- and there, jackson pats his length through the boxers just like mark did before jackson came in, making his heart beat faster and his breath pace up,  _"not your pretty, sensitive thighs"_ \- mark now feels jackson's large hands wrap around his thighs, tracing his fingers on the inner bit. _"not even...”_ the younger pauses for a moment, and mark immediately holds his breath in as he watches jackson lean over his now naked and exposed chest. _“not even this,”_ he rasps yet again with the voice that makes mark turn all so extremely weak. jackson knew what it did to him and he used it all towards his advantage, before dipping his head and pressing his tongue flat against mark's left nipple, the _pierced_ one, making mark whimper under his breath. _"all i did was call you a little brat and you're already this affected." -_ jackson said, this time around his tone was a little calmer for mark's sake. _"that's what you are, isn't it? i bet you loved feeling so naughty, so slutty going against what i said. tell me, mark, did you like it?"_

 

with a languid moan, mark's back arches off the mattress, pushing further into the wet touch of jackson's tongue on his nipple, feeling the metal of the piercing turn from cold to warm against jackson's mouth. it still feels a little strange and he's still not used to it, the feeling of the stud shifting and pushing against his nipple, and it drives him absolutely insane, the rush of foreign pleasure growing in his gut; causing all of his tiny body to shiver. it’s almost enough to make mark fall apart right then and there, especially now that he once again feels the toy inside of him curl up near his prostate. and yet, he had never felt as good as he did right now. just as mark feels 

 

_"mark, answer me, i asked you a question. and look at me whilst you're at it."_ ah, yes. mark also adored when jackson ordered him around. he guessed it was just a part of the whole _'feeling-small'_ thing or whatever you want to call it, that he constantly had going on when it came to jackson. mark decides that he most caused enough trouble already, and as he feels like he's about to come soon, he finally pulls himself together and manages to open his eyes and look at jackson. _"yes, i'm sorry, **sir**."_

 

it was too much. all too much for mark to handle. jackson knew how sensitive he was, and specially when he was getting to the exact point where jackson wanted him. right now, all jackson could do was _anything at all_ , and by that mark could swear he meant absolutely _anything_ , and he would almost scream in frustration. _what the hell,_ mark thought again, before he began to yet again question why he ended up in this position. _"still so sensitive, aren’t you, baby?_ ” jackson murmurs against mark's chest before closing his lips around the nipple and sucking, a hum releasing in his throat when a stubborn cry escapes mark's swollen lips. jackson takes his time, swirling his tongue around the bud before taking the other one in his hand and twisting it in a similar motion. 

 

mark is shaking. his entire body is shivering; jackson _knows_ how sensitive he is all over, and he also knows how _especially_  sensitive mark's nipples are, and how they always were even before he got one of them pierced. that just added onto the thing. and to no one's surprise, jackson didn't complain, hearing mark slowly start to gain more confidence and letting his pretty, sweet moans fill up the space between them, getting more desperate by the minute. jackson could just tell, he could see right through mark and when he was getting closer to his high. 

_"are you gonna come baby? are you gonna make a mess of yourself without me even touching your cock?”_

  
_“n- no, sir”_ \- mark whines, though it’s more of a plea than an actual answer which jackson had demanded, but the one he was satisfied with either way. he’s so hard it hurts, his cock now free from his boxers and sweeping against his stomach, and he knows he could probably come untouched if jackson keeps up what he’s doing. _“jacks- sir, i don’t want to, please, i don’t want to come without you in me,"_ \- mark can't control himself in the slightest.

 

_"use me, make me a mess just for you, please, **sir"** \- _mark whimpers andfor some strange reason, jackson had never been so turned on by the last work the older boy let out than he was now. sure, he did like to call him it and yes, jackson loved when mark called hi it, but _goddamn_ , when mark was so near the edge, and when he sounds so needy and desperate, like he was ready to do anything in order to feel jackson inside him- that's what jackson wanted. that's exactly what he intended on since 8 am this morning, when he woke mark up to shove a vibrator up his ass, to put it the easy way.

 

_ah, yes. the vibrator. jackson almost forgot about it._

 

he immediately picks mark up and layers him in the same position as he did this morning: on his lap, with his ass exposed for him to see. mark didn't protest, he just whined as he let jackson manhandle him and order him around. _typical._ jackson thought there was no need in dragging things out even more, with both him and mark clearly wanting each other even if jackson didn't want it to seem like it as he tried to act up as though he hasn't thought of how mark was doing throughout the day, finding an excuse to fuck him even harder once he gets home and clearly enough not needing one due to mark's action. he proceeded to spread mark's asscheeks apart as a repeat of this morning- this time around, the toy wasn't so much going inside of him and stretching him open with its calm but annoying vibrations, but instead, jackson reached the tips of his fingers to remove the toy, making mark hiss under his breath again and flutter his eyes shut at the lack of stretch. instead, jackson doesn't hesitate with inserting two of his fingers into mark's hole; allowing the coldness of them to be the only thing to cross mark's mind in the moment. the older lets out a breathy and almost a shaky moan as his back arches again, whimpering something under his breath which jackson couldn't quite take note of. when mark's inner thighs started to shake a little once more, jackson pulled away, pulling mark to the side completely before rapidly shoving his pants down and taking them off completely, after which mark was back in jackson's lap, this time only to face him and give him direct access to his neck.

 

this time around, jackson doesn't take all the time in the world and as soon a mark is steadily straddled across his lap, he grabs his butt and stretches it apart; pushing his hard length in with no preparation knowing mark is already prepped from the toy and his fingers. mark doesn't stop himself anymore either; a loud moan of pleasure and lust escaping him, followed by _another one, and another one again,_ with shy and breathy whimpers in between.  _"'m close"_ \- he softly says, looking away in embarrassment. 

 

_"already?"_ \- jackson said teasingly while smirking, knowing it would quite so rile mark up. the older could only whine in response as jackson now thrusted harder into him, rubbing over his sore prostate again as if it hadn't been tortured enough today already.

_"you wanted this, so now you're going to take it. hold off, baby."_

 

and so jackson proceeds to thrust deeper, harder into mark, so hard that mark feels like he might lose his mind. the sound of skin slapping against each other alongside mark's whines and _"hmphh"_ 's here and there filling up the entire room. mark is this close to being completely out of breath, yet somehow he manages to choke out a little  _"more"_ as a command for jackson to carry on. to say mark was in pain would be an understatement, but also with that comes the fat that to say he didn't _absolutely_   _fucking_ _love it_ would be an utter lie. " _sir, i'm so- i'm so close- please,"_ \- with the last word coming out as a slow and desperate whimper under mark's breath, jackson look up just to notice that mark's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes looked almost like glass, in fact, jackson shortly after noticed that mark's eyes are starting to fill up with tears. this is the moment he has started to question _why on earth did he dint find this hot,_ knowing that mark feels so good and overstimulated that all he can do is cry. all. because. of. jackson. _"i'm sorry sir, i'm sorry for being bad, i'm sorry for breaking the rule you set for me- i'm, i'm- i'm sorry- please- ah- **!** " _

 

there it was. the _breaking_ _point_. 

as strange as it could have possibly sounded, it was the one point jackson had wished to reach: the point at which he had known mark was particularly falling apart, ruined as he buried himself deeper down his cock in an attempt to push it deeper inside him. jackson could never get enough of seeing mark like this, nor did he ever want too get enough of it. the fact that mark was usually not the one to beg, and yet he was now here, whimpering like a helpless little baby, begging to come with his arms wrapped around jackson's neck as the younger traced the outline of his nipples again while still making him feel so full with his length. jackson himself wasn't sure if mark was quite aware of how hot he looked, and how hot he sounded when he whined little "please"'s and "i'm sorry"'s in jackson's ear, wondering if it would make up for him going against the rule. and it did, surely, because jackson was now thrusting so hard inside of mark that his cries and his tears were now a sufficiency, and jackson couldn't help but look at him and feel in control and in power, getting him more turned on and definitely bringing him to his own high. with that said, jackson slowed down his motions a slight bit contrasting them with the ones from just over a minute ago, and reached in to mark's ear, wiping a tear off of his cheek before proceeding to whisper in a deep voice, _"come for me, baby boy?"_ and mark could only beg for this to last forever.

jackson didn't pull out of mark completely, wanting to feel the older boy tighten around his cock as he comes with jackson still inside of him, _because what in the would could be hotter_ , and as jackson thought, mark did. he was coming untouched second after jackson's command, with the only friction being jackson's cock inside of him. he came harder than ever, spilling all over his stomach and his chest, the liquid also leaking to the sheets which jackson knew he'd be the one to change before they both drift off to sleep. he tried to cover the blooming redness on his face but failed as jackson yet again grabbed his wrists and pinned them by the sides. mark panted and continued to whimper _"please"_ even after he had released, his heart beating as though it has just been on a rollercoaster, too overwhelmed to function like a normal human being.

 

once jackson's thrusts stopped and once he had given him a little time to calm down, he finally pulled out of him, mark shortly whining in response and already falling into his dreamy-sleepy state, ready for jackson to cuddle him up and fall asleep in his arms while being showered with soft kisses.

\---

_"is that what i get for breaking the rules? maybe you should set them more often, you know, so i have something to go against when i'm bored, perhaps?"_

 

_"you think it's that easy? now that i know you liked it, maybe i should just not set them at all? you know, just to wind you up a little more?"_

 

_"you're so annoying, anyone told you that yet?"_

 

_"nope, you're the first one."_

 

the two of them had the time to cool off and nap for a bit just casually buried in each other's arms as if it was their home; and both of them could get used to this. even if it was a little out of their comfort zone. there was nothing wrong with trying,

_right?_  

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was only supposed to be a short 1k word smut blurb but i got a little carried away and now we have this! i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
